Star Wars: Ink
by h0mewrecker
Summary: Across the galaxy, the universal thud of thousands of blaster riddled Jedi Knights sounded the death knell of the Order and simultaneously signaled the rise of the Empire. All but less than 200 Jedi were betrayed and executed by their own soldiers. Senior Jedi General Luminara Unduli was stationed in the Kashyyykian city of Kachirho, when Order 66 was transmitted to her troopers.


"Scramble.. *bzzzt* ..this is not a drill"

The troopers gallop across the hanger of Venator-class destroyer; ironically camouflaged in green - easily visible against the bland, industrial grey floor of the chaotic hanger. The ship jolts and rattles unpredictably as Separatist frigates fixate their strength on the Republic convoy. Despite this, the troopers remain reserved and co-ordinated, as Commander Faie takes charge.

"Board the larty, go!" ordered Faie.

The soldiers boarded the LAAT quickly and efficiently - avoiding disruption and confusion, consuming all available space; like a fragile Terracotta army, loaded carefully into place with only miniscule gaps separating the last from the next. With a tuneful, mechanical whirr, the large doors fit like jigsaw pieces into the gunship frame; sealing the main cabin.

*..bzzzt! ..tsst!*

The repulsorlift gunship began to levitate in the unstable hanger, which was shook to its foundations by a rogue blast from a Providence-class carrier. The LAAT jolted from its position, almost colliding with an unmanned ARC-170 Starfighter. The Pilot managed to quickly maintain the gunship and manoeuvred around the other grounded starships, before quickly gliding through the violet magnetic shield into the infinite, black vacuum of space.

"There she is men, Battlefield Kashyyyk!" shouted the Commander.

Below the gunship, the view of a lushious spherical eutopia immersed most of the scene. The tangled jungle islands binded with exotic lagoons, manifesting an impressive vista. For a moment, the beauty of the rock below detracted attention from the surrounding spacial conflict.

Kachirho - an important Republic controlled Kashyyykian outpost on the Wawaatt Archipelago. Commander Faie assembles his platoon. The troopers quickly step onto the virgin sands of the Kachirho coast, looking out to the turquoise lagoon, dotted with mountainous green islands.

"It's beautiful" said one of the clones.

"Not for long" mumbled the Commander.

A warm sea breeze whipped on to the beach and the sky was empty.

"The calm before the storm" he continued.  
Soon, legions of clone troopers began to assemble in Kachirho, transporting equipment from the grounded Venator-class starship and Republic gunships. Faie oversaw the removal of vital equipment and the consequent installation of such at the new Kashyyykian command posts.

"Careful moving the Medpacs, men! You'll regret being sloppy when you need Bacta!" ordered Faie.

The Commander was beginning to get frustrated at the discoordination of the Clones whom had been assigned the task of vacating supplies from the star ship.

"Hurry up, men!" he shouted.

In the midst of his fury, he failed to notice the materialisation of a Jedi General beside him - seemingly from thin air. The Jedi broke the Commander from his delusional frustration with a greeting.

"Commander Faie"

"General Unduli" he replied uniformly.

"Rather than criticising the unrefined transportation methods of our soldiers, perhaps we should focus our attention on the battle plan" said the Jedi, sneeringly.

"Yes sir" said the bewildered Commander.

Luminara Unduli was notably eloquent and well spoken with a soft voice – her feminine Mirialan dialect was formal and pompous, yet soothing and laced with charm. Her plump, chapped black lips were quickly hydrated with a whip of her tongue. From the under lip to her chin, she had a black geometric Mirialan tattoo of interlocking diamonds. Her eyelids were defined with a thin, black, winged eye-liner that brought attention to her piercing blue eyes - which occasionally appeared violet in sunlight. Unduli always appeared very aristocratic and noble; almost paradoxical of her role as a war general, with traditional tailored Mirialan robes and a shoulder-length headdress, of which were perfectly proportioned and never askew.

Luminara gripped her draping frock slightly, allowing her to stand, statuesque at the elevated command post. As several towering HAVw and AT-TE assault vehicles began to manoeuvre the various artificial sea wall defences on the beachfront, Luminara discusses the mission with Yoda - via holographic transmission, Commander Faie and several other troopers.

"Based on our current intelligence, we suspect that the Separatist forces will advance from the Lagoon to the east, however we believe that a substantial aerial onslaught will quickly develop as the conflict persists" said the Jedi, calmly.

"Agree with this analysis, I do. Suggest what, do you Master Unduli?" replied Yoda.

"Perhaps we should secure our perimeter. Focus the majority of the defence on the northern and southern flanks of the beach; at the sea wall, fixating our heavy weaponry on the approaching Separatist army at the centre checkpoint" Luminara explained.

"That's too risky" interrupted Commander Faie.

The Jedi glanced for a moment - focusing her hypnotic deep blue eyes on Faie.  
"Commander, if this conflict has taught me anything, it's that some risks are necessary"

Luminara quickly returned her attention to the hologram of Yoda. Commander Faie stepped back, lowering his head slightly.

"Agree with your assessment, I do. Sense the time for your plan is soon coming, I do. May the force be with you, Master Unduli" concluded Yoda.

The image of the stubby green Jedi General was quickly dismissed from vision. Luminara briefly directed her attention to the east; overlooking the serene lagoon, before returning her gaze to the troopers and walking to the edge of the command point.

"Commander, we need to establish a defensive perimeter in the city, deploy your scout troopers" she ordered, pointing up to the mountainous shield surrounding the Kashyyykian city.

"Yes sir" he replied.

The commander looked to the other troopers.  
"Men, we need scouts prepared in the upper levels of Kachirho, the wroshyr trees and the mountains surrounding the coast, Go!"

The selection of soldiers whom had been present at the battle plan briefing quickly dispersed. In anticipation of the coming battle, thousands of Wookiee natives had flocked from throughout the planet to the city of Kachirho in order to defend their homeland.

Shortly afterwards, Luminara looked down at her petite, olive coloured hand and deep purple nails. Her hand was still - not shaking, showing her lack of fear and anxiety. Unduli rolled her eyes and folded her arms tightly; comforting her against the cool sea breeze - watching as hundreds of Wookiee soldiers gather at the beach head. One clone trooper walked over to the hologram projection pod.

"General, we're receiving a transmission" said the soldier.

Luminara walked over to the pod as the transmission materialised once again into the image of Yoda.

"Is there a problem, Master Yoda?"

"News of General Grevious, we have, Master Unduli" he replied.

"What news?"

"Discovered on Utapau, he has been"

"Was task force deployed?" asked Luminara

"Sent, Master Kenobi has been" Yoda explained.

"Master Kenobi is certainly capable"

"Agree, I do. To battle meditation, I must go. Time to engage droid army, come it has" said Yoda.

The transmission faded. Luminara placed her hand above her eyes, directing her gaze to the city of Kachirho; winding around the central wroshyr tree, observing a group of Wookiees boarding fluttercrafts and catamarans in preparation for the coming storm. She turned around and looked over to the far reaches of the lagoon, of which had now been disrupted - the previously calm water had now become rippled and aggressive. She looked down to the clone commander beside the command checkpoint.

"Commander! The Separatist shield generator is down!" she shouted.

At the horizon, a grey cloud began pouring across the water; through the crevices and islands of the Archipelago - gaining speed and momentum, the eerie, poisonous cloud quickly gained definition, forming an enormous droid army of devastating tanks, troop transports and spider droids, sending shockwaves throughout the lagoon. In the sky, the sun was veiled by an armada of Separatist flying machines overwhelming the sky.  
Luminara stretched out her right arm. She pulled the shimmering silver lightsaber from it's position on her leather belt into place in her olive palm. Gripping it, igniting it - forming a magnificent green blade of pure light to be projected from the metal hilt. She leapt from the command post on to the sand below, running to intercept the advancing droid army with the support of the Wookiee soldiers and clone troopers under her command.


End file.
